i'm surrounded by idiots (-university mormor)
by shadow-of-a-moon
Summary: I hate him, he hates me. It's a shared feeling but we have to put up with each other. For one long year. He's hiding something too.. something big...
1. Chapter 1 (Moving In)

_I don't own the characters and contructive critism would be greatly accepted as this is only my second fanfiction. _

"Just put them over there." The removal men stack the last of my stuff in the corner and leave. I turn around, my eyes scanning the big room. I knew what I was in for when my parents decided for me what university I would go to. Big apartment rather than a small room, snobs, obnoxious gits and unnecessary money spending. I knew that it would be my personal hell. I slide down the wall, resting my head on my knees. I could be with my friends right now, laughing, having fun, 'Well this is what you get for being Sebastian Moran, for being the son of two of the richest parents ever," I mutter bitterly to the empty room. I still didn't know who my room mate was and I was hopeing that he wouldn't be annoying, for both our sakes.

I pick up my bag and walk into my room, which is just off the kitchen. My room was big, like the rest of the place, with tall arched window facing the school grounds. It was raining, as usual, but today it was like the clouds were morning over a lost friend, the constant heavy pour battered against the window pane. I always liked rain, the sound of it, the puddles, and coming inside and warming up over a cup of tea and a good book is one of my favourite things to do.

I start to order my clothes, by type then colour. I then move on to my books, these were put in series and genre, my preffered books in the front row. The weapons I had managed to smuggle out of my house, I place under a loose floorboard, under one of my books cases, which I had found ealier when I looked around the flat. Finally the place looked like I could survive in it.

I sat down in my armchair, breathing a sigh of relief . My phone started buzzing angrily. Ah that must be my father. Ignoring it, I pull out my earphones and ipod from my pocket and take out my current book from my book shelf.

I am completely lost in the plot, when a hand touches my shoulder that for one moment that I think they are coming to kill me. I quickly realise before I lanche an attack, that if they were to kill me why would they tried to get my attention. The hand felt not too heavy and not from too high up compared to me, so they must be shorter than me. From what I can see quickly out of my eye, they are wearing exspensive shoes, clearly polished and well cared for, tied with a double bow. The trousers are clean and are the perfect length. Rich, well cared for, wastes money, ahhh this must be him then...the person who I am going to spend this whole year with


	2. Chapter 2 (Jim Moriarty)

Hi people, same thing as before I don't own the characters, and reviews would be amazing as this is only my second fanfiction and I really want to get better... I hope you like it..

The man I looked up at had coal black hair which was combed backwards, highlighting his widdow's peak. The suit he was wearing was also black with cufflinks incrusted with jewels. My eyes met his. Black that seemed to swallow up my own. Souless, harsh and devoid of any hint of emotion. Everything inside me screamed that he was a practised liar, and very intelligent.

"James Moriarty, hi. Most people call me Jim." He smiled an almost sinister smile. I made my face smile, making my eyes crinkle and sparkle.

"Hi, are you my new room mate? Wait, stupid question." I pretend to kick myslef inside. Always play the idiot. Best way to get people to trust and ignore you. "My name's Sebastian, but I prefer if you called me Seb."

"Hi, Sebastian," I frowned internally, " I was wondering if you could get the shopping this week as I need to work." Lazy bastard. Smiling still, I reply,

"Yeah sure, but can you do it next week."

He paused whilst turning away, nodded and with that he left saying he needed to unpack more. 'I might need to up my security', I thought. My laptop was already safe so I just went through the code, I had made, looking for any gliches. The room had no cameras, I had checked twice, so I didn't have to worry about anyone hacking them.

My thoughts wondered back to the black eyed boy. He was hiding something, and I knew it. He was just too good a liar, too precise with his words, with his facial expressions. He was an obvious show off, the suit was proof of that. But this was sonething that would destory people's veiw of him if they knew, otherwise he would advertise it on a massive sign pinned to his head. Hmmmm... I could hack his laptop, but he probably has a system in place so he can track hackers. Shit...so that's out. There probably wouldn't be any use in trying to track down old friends and asking them. I'll just have to settle with now with not knowing. The thought makes me want to chop off James' head (probably with a blunt axe so it hurts even more and is incredibly slow).

Still planing the guy's murder in my head, which had now evolved into a plot involving many hit men and weapons, I put on my coat and walked off to find my parked moterbike.


	3. Chapter 3 (the scienist and the killer)

_hi! I don't own the characters and please read&review. I hope you enjoy it._

James 'Jim' Moriarty is the laziest, selfish git ever. Reason 1, he put out all of his stuff all over the flat making no room to put the shopping down. So I moved a couple of test tubes from the kitchen table and realised (this is reason 2) that he has also spilt tea over my editions of some classic horror stories that I got for my birthday. Reason 3, at 2:00 the next morning, I am woken by the prick shouting that I am to open my door, before he skins me alive. By this point I am in the ready to murder the whole of London.

"Well I don't know what this is all about but really you don't need to get angry." I try to act calm. 'Don't lose your shit Seb or he will never trust you'. Repeating this over in my head, I open the door.

"YOU MOVED MY STUFF!" Bloody hell heis as angry as me, 'calm, stay calm, don't raise your voice, stay calm.'

"Only a bit, and I needed to otherwise I wouldn't of been able to sort out the food."

"ONLY A BIT!" he repeats his eyes showing his wore no t-shirt and my mind kept straying onto how hot he looked. I would probably notice this more if my neck was not on the line here. With a level voice I reply,

"Well, if you don't want me to touch your stuff in future just move it into your room." Still muttering he walks away and I closed the door. As soon as my door shut, my face turns red with anger. The bloody nerve of him...how dare he...I put on my head phones and play My Chemical Romance in an effort to channel my anger. You can here him moving around and dragging stuff over the floor. I turn up the music. The banging stops after a bit. He was obviously was worried that I could have ruined something. They were probably for an experiment, whether it was for school or for him, I'm not sure. Though given his secrecy, it was probably for school. I didn't bother to hide, that I had moved them, very well. But he still noticed, he has a good memory then. Also very precise. My anger starts to fade a bit. Oh well, at least maybe his stuff won't be everywhere.

I get out of bed late the next day. My door doesn't seem too damaged, but wait it was. There was slight marks at the base and a small crack on the right hand side of the door. Hmmmm. Right handed then because of the stronger attack on that side. The rooms are empty, deviod of any exsperiments or equipment. Quess he took my advise then. My phone buzzes. My friends want to see me. Ahhh...I quickly eat breakfast, grab my bag and walk out of the house, locking my room and setting a piece of pencil lead in the door hinge gap so that when it opens it falls down.

Obviously it is another job. The criminal network is massive and loaded with money. My father told me how to shoot as a kid, for hunting trips and 'social events'. I started using it to get some cash, that my parents couldn't track so that when I finish university I can dissapear from their lives, when I was 15. My and my friend Alex started to work together, he would deal with the clients and money and I would research the victim and pull the trigger. Our status started rising, people never saw us though. Meetings were done with an employees/clients via a computer with someone typing into a machien who says the words for us, kinda like you have on phones. If they did see us, it was the moment before they died. We now had a ring of friends, which we got to know when we just started. Isaac, who did most of the hacking, who I exchanged lessons of coding and hacking for shooting lessons with, Miguel, who delt with the orgisation and meatings and finally Carmine, who helped me with the two man missions. We were know throughout the world, we were the wispers you hear under London Bridge, known as the Moving Shadows to some.

The man's death was easy. A quick pull of the trigger.

I wonder back home and feal into an uneasy sleep.

People around me were wispering a name I could not here. I caught snatches of it, but they would go from my head before I could remember them. Wispers with power, forgotten wispers, wispers that choked me. Wispers of a name, the name that would kill me.

I wake up sweating. The flat was almost silent. The only sound being of keys on a keyboard. Bloody hell, how is he still awake. I turn my light on and reach for some of the books I am studying this term. I have already read them but I find peace from my dream in them. Laughing, to myself under my breath, I think of the main character, he was like a bird, you would never catch him. Almost like James, you could never find out his secret . A Magpie, that's what he was like. Precise and he liked stealing things like my cups, that I had found missing this morning and then upon coming home had found in tbe the dish washer. Magpie. That's what my revenge will be for him calling me Sebastian.

I hurt all over. I had fallen asleep last night whilst reading and I was now regretting sleeping in a wierd position . The door bell started ringing. Slumping, I open the door, ready to tell them to go away I stop ... There on the threshhold is my parents in all their obnoxious self confidence, and between them is my little sister. Lizzy. His father spoke first, his deep voice echoing round my head, "Hello Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4 (Lizzy)

Okay normal stuff- i don't own the characters and please read and review. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Shit. Shit shit shit with more shit. This is bad. Why are they here. Okay, calm down Sebby, you can do this. I rest myself against the doorway, hiding my emotions. My and my father have never got along but since I came out as bisexual, he has just increased the verbal and emotional abuse that I have been getting ever since they found I wasn't their doll so they look good for the press. The worst thing is my Mum doesn't stop him in fact she even encourages him. That I have a different personality and don't like when they force me to do shit for them. I shouldn't care what they think but every insult is like a dagger pierces my soul and they are twisting it, letting my insides crumble. I mask my face and carry on but inside I am broken.<p>

"Hello, why are you here?"

"Can't we visit just to see you?" Well dear father that would be strange bearing in mind you hate my guts, "Well we are here for you of course, but we need you to look after Elizabeth for tonight as we don't want people knowing that her parents leave her at home at night. Please do this for us all, think of the family." No, your being selfish as normal and only thinking of the media's image of you, not for your children. Still Lizzy and me are like too pees in a pod, so this anger quickly is driven to the back of my mind.

"Yeah, okay I'll look after her for today then."

"Great." My Mum smiled, " We will get a driver to pick her up tomorrow." I close the door and breathe a sigh of relief. Lizzy throws her arms around my neck, I catch her and she buries her small face in my neck.

"Hey, you have grown." She lets out a laugh,

"Yep, I'm still the smallest in my class though." Just her voice makes my insides melt. When my Dad tore me down, she always built me up. We would always read bedtime stories together and stay up watching films. Just then Jim saunters into the room and starts as he sees the seven year old.

"Helloooo Sebastain's sister." She frowns,

"It's Seb- only Papa and Mummy calls him Sebastian."

"And what might your name be?"

"Lizzy." She smiles showing her baby white teeth. Jumping down she grabs my hand, I pick up her bag, " I want to see your flat!" I smile,

"Yeah, sure, but I'll show you my room first- it has the amazing view and bookcase."

"Come on, Sebby."

"But I have read this book a million times..."

"Buuuuuuuuttttttt... I brought your onzie and everything." I sigh looking down at the orange and black costume. 'The tiger who came to tea" was the first book I read to her. She loves it now and always wants me to read it to her. Of course following the craze of onzies she got one of the servents to buy me my own tiger onzie, to wear so whenever we read it.

"Fine..."

After reading I go out and order a pizza, only when I turn around and see that Jim is standing in the doorway smirking, do I realise that I am still dressed as a tiger."Hmmmm... it suits you." His eyes my costume with a smile.

"Yeah like you would suit a magpie onzie, you sarcastic little fucker."

"Language tut tut... tiger."

"Fuck off magpie." I turn and swiftly walk into my room.

Tomorrow comes too soon, too soon does the car arrive and too soon is she taken away, her eyes glistening with unfallen tears but with her head held high. I stand watching from a window. 'One day', I vow to myself, 'one day I will take her away and she will never have to go back, but today isn't that day' Turning away, I find Jim watching me again. "Love is a weakness," he says looking me in the eyes,

"Yeah but it makes you fearless and fight for stuff harder than ever because you have nothing to loose." Closing the curtains, I leave him standing there, his black eyes vacant, caught in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5 (A Meeting)

_Hi people.. normal disclaimer- the characters are not mine- and I hope you like it and please read and review..._

It was several days later before I got annoyed with the Irish man again and he was at risk of being found in the Thames without a heartbeat. He was in the kitchen, well... what was left of the kitchen. Silence fell over the room. Jim looked at me with his sadistic smile as I looked in horror at the shell of what was one of the best rooms in the flat. Liquid stained all of my share of the cupboards and all of my cookbooks that I had bought. The level headed mask was destroyed as the anger rose in my face against my will. I walked out of the room and the front door quietly as possible.

Putting in my earphones I started running. The guitars and lyrics of Fall Out Boy started playing and I slowed a little. Bit by bit I slowed down as I felt the anger drain out of me. I then realised where I was. Were my brain had subconsciously taken me... the museum. Why would I run here of all places?

I walked through the double doors into the warmth. I remember coming here once as a kid. With my parents. It was just the three of us then as Lizzy had not been born yet. My Dad wasn't drinking yet. My mother loved me still. I was still considered a perfect child. I was happy. That was all broken now. Alcoholism, prejudice, anger and selfishness had shattered my world and now I cannot repair that broken gap in my heart where they were. Smiling sadly, I walk into the first room.

The museum was a weird collection of things people had donated over time. The recent fundraising project that was launched a couple of years ago had benefited it immensely. The science rooms of astronomy had been redone and the fossil room had many new finds. But other than that the museum stayed the same. I sat down in the bench in the corner and watched people. I spent several years of my tweens as a wallflower. That's probably why I loved _'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'_ so much, as it was so relatable for me. The things people miss because the go through life blind is astronomical. All you have to do is look and you already see more about people than you would have thought possible.

The day seemed to crawl by but every time I thought about moving from my corner the picture of Jim came to my mind. The guy was irritable, childlike and he knew just how to get under my skin but he was intelligent beyond normal and he had this air of power. It was if he would murder you and not think twice about it but to be fair to the guy so would I, only I hide that whereas he wears it with pride. Also he was annoyingly painfully attractive. So much so that my whole mind seemed to freeze sometimes.

The light in the room was dimming and I knew it could only be an hour maybe two till the museum closed. I put my feet on the seat opposite and took out a small notepad I always carried with me. It contained odd thoughts, stories and some, admittedly not many, drawings. When I was angry, frightened or upset I would use this notepad as a sort of vessel of get all my emotions out. I started to write...

~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>Jim's p.o.v:<em>  
><em>Sebastian had been gone for ages- exactly 6 hours and 45 minutes. I probably went a bit too far this morning but his face was worth it. I had been trying to get him to show some anger or hate towards me for weeks- to get him to climb out behind his calm facade. It worked. One look at his face- a red, twisted version of the normal level headed Seb. <em>

_He was hiding something. What? I did not know. And it was infuriating. I had hacked his computer, his phone and even his i pod. Despite the initial hope of something worth the days breaking his firewall- which even for me was hard. There was nothing. His computer was clean of anything and his phone was only containing friends whose meetings seemed spontaneous and irregular. They were not in synchronization with any criminal activity nor did any of his texts seem to be coded. It was disappointing and yet, he was hiding something. Maybe it was his family background. But he seemed like his was hiding something personal whereas he seemed to have no personal attachments to his parents. He was very close with his sister though but the likely hood it is about her was slim. He could be hiding something in his room. As he is out now- this was the prime opportunity to have a look._

_I walked up to his door, it's locked of course, but I managed to pick the lock and the door swung open. His smell is the first thing I noticed. A smell of books and rain. His tidiness was clearly showing. The room had an air of vintage and the main space of the room was taken by a bed and a massive book shelf. Books were on piles near the wall and the seat by the window had a good view of the grounds. I looked everywhere- his wardrobe, his books shelf, under his bed... after a bit I gave up. Clearly, he was too clever to leave anything relating to it here. The lock showed his mistrust in me- which I would suspect deceives from all the taunting but I think he had that from first impressions as well. I walked out, clearing all signs I had broken in and locked the door again._

_Then I noticed the time. Sebastian had been gone for: it was too long... where could he be? I would have thought he would be back by now. My brain kicked into action. He did not take his bike so that narrows the radius of places he could have been. The weather was bad so he's probably inside. The chances are it's a public building. I got my laptop out and before soon I had hacked into the surveillance cameras for the area. I brought up the camera outside the flat and rewound it to the time at which Seb had left. And there he was...his face tormented and he started running. He was faster than I would have thought. I followed him using the cameras untilled he came to a stop outside the museum. He seemed to come back to reality and went inside. I quickly sped up the cameras. He did not leave so he must still be there. After a moment of deciding I decided to risk it and called my driver to pick me up. _

Seb's p.o.v:

"You do realise, Tiger that you cannot stay in that corner forever." I started. I looked up to see _him _standing over me. His face looked solemn and not his normal cocky self.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly,

"Well...I just thought I would save the night guard from having a shock at finding you in the corner and going to hospital."

"Awww Jimmy was worried about me." Jim's face turned red. Red with anger or red with embarrassment. Probably both.

"NO I WAS NOT I JUST..."

"Okay, okay, don't blow up London! I was just joking!"

He calmed down a bit and sat down next to me. We just sit there for a bit. The evening sun hit his face and despite the rage he drove me to earlier, I had an urge to put my head on his shoulder. He looked at me and I realised just how close we are. I could just move my head and then we would be kissing. We just had an argument for fucks sake! I should have not be wanting to kiss the guy! I looked down but I could still see him looking at me in my peripheral vision. I decided to break the silence.

"We probably should move then, if we don't want the night guard to have a heart attack."

I stood up and stretched. The hours that I had spent sitting still had taken it's toll on me, making my body ache all over. Jim stood up and straightened his jacket. I have no idea how the man can survive wearing suits all the time.

"Yes it would be in our best interests to move, we wouldn't want a dead body on our hands, would we Tiger?"

The way he said the end part of that sentence and the creepy smile that seemed to take over sent a chill down my spine. Did he know about my _hobby_? He was certainly smart enough to have figured it out. He can't. Otherwise he would have said something...him being a Mr know-it-all. I put a smile on my face,

"Well you would know all about that Magpie?" his smile flickered and I saw something flash in his eyes, "you being a scientist and all." I finish.

Whatever emotion that he felt was gone now. I wondered what it was. It-it looked like panic...Why was he so panicked about me associating him with dead bodies...everything seemed to fall into place... Jim Moriarty...was like me...a murderer...

_Jim's p.o.v (just before they decide to go):_

_ I felt him staring at me and I looked over at him. He held my gaze for a bit, the evening sunlight caught his eyes. His eyes were filled with emotion and I felt the urge to put my arm round his waist or to rest my head on his shoulder. All too soon he dropped his gaze._

_"We probably should move then, if we don't want the night guard to have a heart attack." His voice seemed like it had not been used in ages._

_He got up and stretched and I stood too, brushed off the dust that had settled on my suit._

_"Yes it would be in our best interest to move, we wouldn't want a dead body on our hands, would we Tiger?" I__ smiled at him tauntingly and I saw him straighten up a bit and squared his shoulders. His eyes and face displayed no emotion for a second...and a smile flashed across his face._

_"Well you would know all about that Magpie?" His voice matched my taunting tone._

_My heart stopped for a bit. Did he know? Has he figured out that I was head of a criminal organization that had operatives all over the world? He must not. How could he? He's not exactly the brightest spark...it would be probably best to kill him,_

_"You being a scientist and all." He finished after a pause._

_I mentally took a deep breath. Seemed like he was just joking...but his reaction to when I said about the dead body...most people would know that I was just joking but he looked almost tense, afraid. Maybe that's what he was hiding. The pieces click into place in my mind... Sebastian Moran...the famous child...was a murderer like me..._

_Maybe I won't have to kill him..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey people! Normal disclaimer- I don't own the characters- please r&r and I hope you like it!_

I was not quite sure what should come next. I suppose I should say I don't trust Jim because of finding out of him... but truthfully I probably trust him more. I _know_ the man is a killer and that a bad thing but know I have an advantage- _I know_. Knowledge means power and control over people. Of course if he knew I knew he would probably just kill me... but he doesn't know yet. However, if I was ever put in trouble, I have that for blackmail.

I wake up about 2 in the morning from a dream. The flat is cold and silent. I get out of bed and stretch my muscles. Walking into the kitchen I flick on the light. Only then do I realise someone else is awake.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I scream and fall backwards. There in a chair in the kitchen is Jim. His face is tired and is cast in shadows making him look like a zombie. I cough and get up.

"Tiger did I scare you?" Why of all people did it have to be him that is my flat mate?

"No you merely surprised me." I reply coldly. I walk over to the cupboards and get out some crisps.

"You certainly have a lot of scars Sebastian, even for a Tiger."

"What scars..." My voice fades out as I look down and realise I am not wearing a top and only I scruffy pair of pyjama trousers. _Oh shit_. "Yeah I do. I was really clumsy as a child so I got a lot of scars."

"Really... Where did you get that one?" Fuck. He knows. I try to look innocently at the scar on my right shoulder that I got from being shot on a job.

"Oh this one... I think I fell on a pole and it kind of pierced me." I say scrunching up my forehead pretending to try and remember.

"That's strange... I would have normally said it looked like a scar from being shot. But you would not have any need to be around a gun. Would there Tiger?"

"I don't particularly understand what you are trying to get at here Jim." I say between my teeth. He stands up and straightens his suit. He is shorter than me but my bear footedness has shortened the distance.

"I think you do Tiger and if I was you I would start worrying... I will find out what happened and who you killed." He starts to walk out with an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Good luck with trying to find something that never happened!" I shout after him. I trying to not let the fear show until I am in my room. Knowing him, he won't stop until he finds it out. And when he does all hell's going to break loose.

I spend the rest of the week waiting for that moment when Jim would burst through my door with a knowing smile and declare what I am. But it doesn't happen. So when I got a text from Alex saying that we had a meeting with a client searching for someone, I had my suspicions. So I went to talk with him.

"Alex I know I don't normally ask this... but who is the client?"

"He's a very powerful man in the criminal network. He has spies everywhere and it is said that he has operatives in every government of the world."

"Yes but what's his name?" Fear starts creeping into my voice. Alex's next words come out in a half strangled whisper

"Moriarty." I swallow. "And he wants us there with no laptop communication and your scared to deny him his will because we may end up without brains dashed on the floor." Of fucking course. Nothing is ever simple.

"Listen, he can't see me, I can't be at the meeting. I'll listen in but I can't be there in person or ..." I trail off. Alex squints suspiciously at me.

"Well... that's a thin rope you are walking here... are you sure it's worth the risk of your life?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation.

The date of the meeting with Jim is set as tomorrow so we have to work quickly to secure a meeting place and cut off any security cameras except our own so I could listen in. It is probably edging our bets but I have to know whether he was still looking for me and the dangers fully without being told the abridged version by someone else.

So there I sit in an upstairs staircase of the abandoned factory waiting for it to start. Then I see a movement near the entrance and Jim walks in.

_Shit._ I hoped it wasn't him, that it was just a coincidence. I really am dead then.

"Hi," he says in his Irish accent which echoes around the factory. "Jim Moriarty."

"Hi my name's Alex this is Carmine, Miguel and Isaac" They all sit down.

I wonder why they have all turned up. Normally with important clients only one of us turns up if that but Jim was evidently big enough to have all of us turn up. The thought sent a shiver down my spine. How dangerous is he? I know he's extremely clever but how big is his network? From what I managed to get off Alex he is probably one of the biggest. _Ever._ Jim's voice rings through my headphones bringing me back to the present.

"I need you to find someone." Oh. Fuck.

"And who may that be?" Alex replies shuffling papers in front of him.

"Sebastian Moran." My brain stops. "I need to know what he does and everything about him." There's a silence.

"Moran. Do you have any other details to help us?" Jim takes out a file and slides it across the desk.

"It's all his family history and schools. When do you think you will be able to find him by." I hold my breathe. Any wrong move and the whole serenade will come crashing down.

Suddenly I get pulled up and a gun is placed to my head. Whilst many other people surround me with guns pointing straight at my heart. Why does nothing ever go fucking to plan anymore?

"One move," says a gruff voice quietly in my ear, "and you will find your brains decorating the floor of the room." It was useless. I couldn't move and with the number of guns pointed at me I could insure that if I did fight I would be gunned down before I could run. So I follow them. As they lead me to_ him_. To my death.

I keep my head down- casting shadows across it as I entered the room. I hear chairs turns and I can feel many pairs of eyes turning in my direction. I hear someone get up and walk over.

"I found this one listening in on the stairs." I get shoved forward. Escape is impossible now. Not without getting everyone, including myself, killed. I see a pair of smart shoes stop in front of me. It's him. I raise my face and look into the eyes of Jim.

"I have to say Jim I am impressed by how much you have gone to to prove yourself right." I say raising my mouth into a smirk. Probably not the best thing whilst I have a gun to my back. You can see him thinking what to say. He turns around to my friends,

"This man, who is he, who does he work for and who did HE KILL?" he practically shouted the last couple of words.

"Jim... I told you I didn't kill anyone." He starting to lose it. I swear if he was a bomb he would of blown up England by now, He gets out a gun and points it at me. As if there was not enough guns pointed at me already.

"If someone does not give me answers soon Sebastian I will shoot and you'll find yourself in the morg!" I thought this might happen. I sigh.

"Well that's a bit over-reacting." I can see Alex stand up

"Seb-" He starts to say. Shit.

"SHUT UP!" I shout. Dead silence covers the place.

"No do go on. What were you going to say." Jim stares at Alex who now looks like a deer caught in headlights. "You evidently know something otherwise Sebastian would have cut you off."

I shake my head. I had hit a dead end- there was no more running. I knew when I came in here I was dead. I hoped I wouldn't be exposed but...

"You're the fifth person." Oh well it was a good life. "You're the head sniper who kills all of the people."

"And you're the head of a massive criminal organization. I guess we both underestimated each other." I reply a smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth. "And I would appreciate if I could go now. I have to get food before I go home."

"How do you know I will not just call the police Sebastian?" He replied drawing out my name.

"If you wanted to kill me by now or make me suffer why haven't you shot me?" I walk toward my friends who have been silent through the exchange. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that I walk out.

That night when I return to the flat I find Jim waiting for me.

"Tiger I have a problem. You see my head sniper has recently been made deceased for some reason and I need a replacement." I stare at him. This was not what I had expected at all.

"No. I have my own-"

"Your friends have already agreed to be your team and are now working for me." My mouth opens but no words come out. What the hell did he do to convince them to work for him?

"I'll think about it." I have to talk with them tomorrow and see if it's true before signing on. I turn around and start to put the shopping away

"But Tigeeeer you better be quick…" I can feel his breathe on the back of my neck as he stretches to whispers into my ear, "I don't like to be kept waiting very long."

I nod and walk into my room shutting the door. What have I got myself into?


End file.
